leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha
"If you think I will lose, then think again! Even if I do lose, I will still fight for this team and this world with all I have!" - Alpha Or "the names alpha got it remember that" - Alpha when he joined Summary stats aren't completely complete yet since the series is still going on Story One day a baby was born, but a stray bullet came through the window and killed the mother right as the baby came out. Although brought into life through tragedy, this baby would go on to be one of the greatest forces for good in the world, and that baby's name was Alpha. When Alpha was a boy, his family was poor, so poor in fact that they could barely afford clothes. He grew up in a bad part of town where people were often run over, shot, and occasionally, even shot at with building busting rockets, and this is the kind of place he was homeless. Alpha then got a job to help his family, but after returning "home" one day, he found his family murdered. He decided to find the people that did it, and take revenge. After killing his family's murderers and rumors of his skills spread, he was offered a spot on the team, The Flaming Hunters. He joined his new teammates Zero, Joey Jones, and will lee to track down and take care of criminals all around the world. Personally Alpha is always calm and ready to take on his missions enthusiastically. He is the weakest out of his team, but is usually able to hold his own against the others, he once even beat a stronger teammate. He tends to come up with strategies for the team rather than using pure muscle to lead his team to victory. Battle Theme Blow Me Away (Halo 2) (When his team together or brings out his shot-machine rifle or for the second option blow me away your choice) Time to Say Goodbye RWBY Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Alpha Origin: OC (The FLAMING HUNTERS) Gender: Male Age: 20(when he join) 22 (when zero take down his father) 43 (when he retired) ''' '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Town level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Outran 20 lasers.) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can lift and throw buildings.) Striking Strength: Class MJ (Can kill normal people with one punch casually.) Durability: Island level (Survived an explosion that blew up an island.) Stamina: High (Ran for an entire day without tiring.) Range: Average sniper rifle range Standard Equipment: Rocket Launcher: Capable of destroying a building A jetpack that brought him across a town 1,000 feet in one second Sword: '''Can cut metal like butter and bedrock like steel '''Machine Gun: '''Strong enough to shoot a normal person into nothing after a barrage of fire '''Two Pistols Bombs: '''Could destroy a city block. EMP Bomb: that disabled anything that use electricity and can up close to his opponents can electric discharge that hurt the opponent '''Smoke Bombs Toxic Bombs: Can poison opponents. MAGIC SHIELD: a shield that protect him from magic attacks Fire Bombs Time Stopper Bomb: can stop time for 10 seconds and leaves his opponent defenseless. Black Hole Bomb: Pulls opponents toward it and damages them upon contact. Robot Bombs: They can move on their own and detonate themselves. Clone Bomb: Turns defeated foes into bombs mainly the 12% ghost dragon. SHIELD BOMB: they protect Alpha from hits but can only protect from one hit Energy drainer bomb: can make his enemies weaker Oil Tank Sniper Rifle Shotgun Rope: Used to swing around and get to long range Flamethrower Cannon A healing Drink can heal most of his heath have six of theses LIFE BOT: if he die in battle the bot will come and heal him back to full health A gadget that can make invisible and have invincibility for 10 seconds Shot-Machine Rifle: A combination between a shotgun, a machine gun and sniper rifle. It's as fast as a machine gun, the same range as a sniper rifle, and can shoot two bullet canisters at once like a double barrel shot gun, each bullet canister contains 500 bullets. It can demolish a city block, so it's definitely his most powerful weapon. The only problem that it only has 10 bullet canisters, so it only has 5 shots of 1,000 bullets a piece. However, it can be reloaded very quickly and can be somehow transferred into a spear that he good in combat and a shield that indescribable somehow Intelligence: Genius (Often tricks his opponent into causing their own demise.) Weaknesses: If fighting an opponent at the same level intelligence, then his tricks become hard to do. Can be knocked out. Weapons have limited ammunition. Can get cocky Still human. Can be knocked out. Every once in a while his plans can fail. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: Making his opponent swallow a bomb, slashing them with his sword, then leaving them to explode. Uses oil to dump on opponents to increase his flamethrowers use. Feats * Took on 1,000 cops and beat them in 30 seconds. * Handled being torture for a week. * builld the Shot-machine rife himself * Beat a version of his team from an alternate dimension. * Tricks people with average intelligence easily. * Can expertly shoot with his eyes closed. * Brought down an island with 200 punches. * After a villain turned Joey Jones evil, then after Joey transformed into his Ghost Dragon, Alpha was able to bring him down with the help of Will Lee and Zero, although Will did most of the work, Alpha only did about 12% of the work. * Is a expert at stealth * tank 5 hits from Zane universe bot before he was knockout * Survived a island exploded * ran for a entire day * can kill a nomal person with one punch * can throw 50 punchs in 2 seconds * out ran 20 laser whitch means he must have noticed the laser and out ran it * was able to damage Zane nomal bot * Knows all pressure points * A expert at hand to hand combat and know all the same one as batman knows Category:Original Character Category:Tier 7 Category:Armed to the teeth Category:Human